the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Underhaven
Underhaven (ʌndər-ˈheɪv(ə)n) 'also called "The kigndom of Underhaven", Is one of two known Kingdom located within the Dark Realm, a realm that was, supposedly, specifically created for the purpose of banishing a group of violent, criminal Drow. ''(But information from dwarven, and recovered Lunar texts suggests that the "Dark Realm" was created with the Mythic Realm's to act as it's underground, as it supports a Mana Pillar, that helps support Gaia.) This kingdom, while supposedly the only one located in the Dark Realm, is said to be relatively small due to the realms harsh underground environment, and creatures, but in reality it's mainly due to the poor governmental structure, with laws being made up at random times, others being ignored, law makers, and nobles being assassinated at a high rate, rampant lawlessness, lack of trade routes, and extremely poor management of the economy, and resources, and while the current governing parties will never admit it, they are also in the middle of something of a civil war. The current, long standing monarch family is the Alean'ani House, with (Name here) as the current queen. Government Information being Gathered. '''Nobel Houses: * House Alean'ani * House Ssap'baste Locations Darkweb City Information being Gathered. Relations with Other Nations Information being Gathered. Military Conditions/Status Information being Gathered. Geography and Environment Information being Gathered. Economy/Market Information being Gathered. Demographics Language Information being Gathered. Religion Information being Gathered. Education Information being Gathered. Health Information being Gathered. Culture Tattoos: In the Kingdoms culture, even with the defectors, Tattoos seem to hold quite a strong meanings among the drow, be they empowered by magic or not, often being "tribal" or "Stencil" in design, with white (for black skinned) or black (for white skinned) ink, colored, more elaborate picture tattoos being quite a rare sight, though it's been rarely met with disgust, or anger, and more awe for the artwork and colors so rarely found within the dark realm. Each Nobel, and Royal house also has their own, unique type of Tattoo design that they carry, and have applied after reaching a specific age. Outside of children, Adult Drow that do not bare tattoos, are typically those that where raised in Gaia, or Terra, deprived, or unknowing of the culture surrounding them. Warriors, Casters, Religious Priestesses, Mana Priests, Slaves, The Cursed, Traitors, and Criminals also have special identifying tattoos... However, the one for Traitors has had a slight issue, due to members of the Underhaven Renegades appropriating it as a uniting symbol for them, and for all who stand and fight for a better way of life. Oppression: "Common" or "Peasant" Drow, while better off life span wise then nobles, are treated rather poorly by the noble and royal houses, often living in poverty, due to the higher class houses taking whatever they want first, be it crops, farm land, medicine or other supplies, and leaving the common populaces the scraps to fight over, many also live in fear, due to the threatening displays of public execution sacrifices of traitors, criminals (Normally commoners labeled criminals for the pettiest of reasons), slaves, Gaiaian's, and Terraian's. Sadly, trying to flee to the surface can be just as bad, due to the nobles ensuring Gaiaian's never get a hold of the facts of the true situation, and instead spread ugly amounts of misinformation, to ensure any Traitor escapee is killed on sight, if they managed to escape being cursed and, or, killed by the guards that block off the known exists to the surface. Thus, most Commoner Drow view the situation as utterly hopeless,thus giving up, and try to make the best of it, not knowing that there are indeed people and kingdoms in Gaia, willing to accept and help them, thus it does result in particularly high suicide rates, on top of the already high mortality rates the Drow suffer in the kingdom, despite Suicide being treated as a cowardice, shameful act, that not only dishonors the whole house name, but makes it where the deceased is practically erased from history, and their corpse just being thrown to the monsters outside the kingdom to eat. Men in the kingdoms Culture are also treated extremely poorly, due to Gender roles being practically reversed, with Women being practically worshiped, while Men being valued as worthless and little more then bodies to throw at a problem and as breeding stalk, It's very common to find men as prostitutes due to the culture, and if a man should gain any higher standing, they are seen as a threat that can be easily executed. Terrorist & Criminal Organizations While it should go without saying, groups labeled criminals and terrorists by the Underhaven ruling parties, are more then likely not actual threats to Gaiaian and Terreian people, and are more a threat to the cruel ruling parties, or just listed as acts of petty feuding, to be used as a easy excuses for the ruling parties to meet these groups with extreme, war crime violence. URFF: Lead by: Phyxdax "Dax" Shadowarrow Belief(s): That they, and the Drow race, deserve better lives, free of the oppression, slavery, poor governing, and violence, that currently plagues the kingdom, and that the current generation shouldn't be blamed for their ancestors crimes. Summary: The URFF, Also called the "Underhaven Renegades" "The Underhaven Renegade Freedom Fighter" or "UR Traitors", they are the largest threat to the kingdoms government and monarchy, they are primarily a group of Drow that have been labeled and marked as traitors, with a smaller mix of other races (and unmarked Drow) who are free'ed slaves, who, despite the sever oppression, threatening displays of power, fear mongering, and much more, have rebelled, and united against the current Monarch, in a attempt to over throw the current government system, and free the Drow race from the cyclical of despair and corruption that their ancestors left them with. Notes: * They use the maze of underground tunnels to hide their base of operations from the kingdom and it's forces. * It's said they have a whole village of refuges who just want to live peaceful, none violent lives, hidden within the tunnels as well. * While they do use violence as a means to their objective, they are quite open to peaceful talks to outsiders. * There seems to be no "main" religion in the group, due to most being traumatized and angry with how it was used, and used against them in the kingdom, however some form of the religion of The Five Children, seems to have caught on, but most remain quite of it, due to so many still trying to recover from the past truama. * Many of the people just hiding, and many of the soldiers within the group do seem to suffer from many types of mental illnesses, such as depression, anxiety, PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, and much more. History The history of the kingdom is very muddled, with every new ruler changing it, and the events to fit their own needs, or nobles having their own version written for the people of the bit of land they rule over, however, thanks to recovered ancient texts from Lunar, and some very brave scribes and librarians, saving texts before they could be destroyed, the actual history of events have not been lost. Information being Gathered. Trivia * House Ssap'baste is the only House without land to their name, but is yet is the second strongest, and highest, noble family in the kingom, behind the Royal Alean'ani House, the reason for this is due to their family being the keepers, and Priests, of the Purple Mana Pillar, located in the kingdom, however they currently are facing mounting pressure and problems due to the Pillar's current priest, Amalton Ssap'baste, being born a male, instead of female, and the Pillar refusing to accept any outsider, and anyone from the family, but him, or one of his children...That, and Amalton Ssap'baste has been missing for over 700 years. * Mental Illness, Physical disabilities, and All around Injury, starvation Suicide, and poor health are very common in this kingdom. * Many are confused how this kingdom is even still functioning or stable. * The Dark Realm, and Underhaven, are not the first Drow kingdom, before the ancestors that build the kingdom, where banished, they where part of a much larger kingdom of Drow that lived within the Lunar Kingdom's boarders, however the Night Elves that had banished them, vanished not long after. * The Drow's culture, while mainly based on their Dungeons and Dragon's counter part, has had some serious changes to it, from inspirations from Edo Japan, Arabic, Nordic, Celtic, Greek and Aztec cultures, as well as the Gerudo from the Legend of Zelda to make it not as...Fetishy. Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms